


Experimental ; Falsifying

by KinKarasu



Series: Experimental ; Falsifying AU [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: @ Sly, Alternate Universe, Brotherly Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKarasu/pseuds/KinKarasu
Summary: Being born in a lab and raised there can get pretty terrifying, especially when your own father wants to take advantage of your powers, but Ren ends up helping all of his brothers (with the exception of Aoba, who escaped very early on) escape. It didn't work out as planned, because when he heard about someone breaking people's minds.. well, he knew he fucked up pretty badly and now he has to get to Aoba before Sly does.





	1. Escape From Life

**Author's Note:**

> Not all characters will appear immediately, of course, so I mostly tagged them for the future.

The reason of their creation had been a strange one for some, but for others it would be understandable.  
..They did have a mother. Her name was Mamiko, and she was.. like them; created by an experiment, falsified as a human being- she is not. She is like them; they are who she is: inhuman. The woman met their father when he had been in America, working, and they came across one another by mere chance. The blue haired woman was distressed, her heterchromatic eyes filled with fear. Tatsuo Toue took her in, and they eventually fell for one another at the young age of twenty-five.  
With years, they eventually learned of her powers, and even another more horrible thing: she is unable to have children. When the woman found this out, she was devasted, as she had wanted children with her then husband. She wanted a family oh so desperately.. so her husband began his experiments and research. He had to create bodies that could withstand the strange powers his wife had been given by her creators by mere accident.  
Eventually.. he did succeed on two pairs of twins, and yet.. his wife had left earlier that evening and he had waited for her, but she never returned. It is still unknown as to where she went, but that.. isn't as important right now.  
No, not when he thought all his children were going to die.  
Aoba, he thought, had died completely, and so he managed to escape much earlier than the rest of his brothers.  
Nonetheless, it would be some years before Ren, the third born, could manage to make Sly, the youngest, escape. It had been of a system of trial and error, to which he learned of his own powers and had managed to get the boy to escape.. but..  
He was broken early on life at a young age of being a mere teen. He turned to violence, met Mizuki, and more and more had happened. He was alone, wanting his brothers again.. so eventually he did grow bitter; his powers took him over and he was no longer himself, but.....  
Sei had been next.  
He was weak, practically a shell from twenty-three years of experiments, and he was already weak as is, though Ren managed to take him over to bring him to a hotel, then finally Ren escaped after punishment after punishment; he had scars and he couldn't function properly for a while.  
For that while, he at least could take over his eldest brother to make him eat and take care of himself.. he needed him to live for things that followed in life. They needed to find Aoba and Sly.  
.....It had been hard for him to escape, but he did. When he had, he immediately found Sei and began their journey to find their siblings.. but it.. won't be easy, will it? Not even when Ren..  
..Not even with his powers.  
It's a wonder.. can they get to Aoba before Sly does?


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit caused an accidental meeting, though another meeting happened right when he went to relax.. one moment he's home and alone and calm- the next he's screaming because there's two strangers and.... is that a dead body?!

"Aoba, you were supposed to take a left here." Of course, those words startled the blue haired man out of his thoughts and had quickly turned to take that left. Flustered, he still did move a hand down to pet his allmate, Ren, with a quiet sigh. "Thanks, Ren, I don't know what I would do without you." He gives a half smile towards the allmate, who merely remained silent with a brief nod. "Sometimes I get too lost in my thoughts, so having you to do this.. I'm thankful." He hummed in amusement, the allmate saying, "It's my duty, Aoba." It only served to amuse the man even more. Still, as he was glancing about and following shortcuts given, he couldn't help but feel like he's being watched suddenly.   
It's different when comparing it to when Ren would stare at him when he's not looking, because it's not.. it doesn't feel strange and uncomfortable as he's merely an allmate- he knows what to expect. No, this kind of.. gaze he's feeling is stronger and more..... uncomfortable? He doesn't feel completely uncomfortable, which is why he's unsure or how to describe it.   
He decided to shake the feeling off, nearly at the destination he was heading to: the hospital.   
He was heading there to visit Mizuki again, wishing to talk to him despite how he's still in this seemingly endless coma. Letting out a soft sigh, one hand lifted as to push some long strands away from his face due to the wind. He had been visiting Mizuki as of recently due to something that unnerved him in a dream; he remembered someone that looked like himself, but.. isn't. The only difference was the eyes- the eyes were gold, filled with something akin to sadistic amusement as "he" began strangling the already weak redhead, who was only barely awake, unable to fight back. Bones broke with force of "him" strangling his friend and climbing on top of him to further hurt him. He doesn't even know why he had the dream, or why it even came to his mind.. though, he was snapped out of his thoughts when Ren spoke up with, "Aoba, the hospital is the next corner over. Visiting hours have just begun." Once again, he felt guilt that the other had to constantly remind him recently to pay attention and just the general reminders. He could function- he really could- but that dream had him feeling anxious. It was just worse when he thought he was hallucinating the "Aoba" in the dream, because as he was walking yesterday, he thought he saw himself going into an alley. He.. avoided that alley and had went straight home. Granny had been about to yell at him that night about not going to the store, but he knew how shaken he looked must've stopped her. He hated this memory.  
Nonetheless, he once again shook this all off as he entered the hospital, and soon was heading to Mizuki's room, Ren in his bag.   
When to the room, he had been about the enter the already open door when someone walked out and they both bumped into one another a little hard. The obvious man didn't stumble back, but Aoba had. Would've fallen, too, if it weren't for the stranger grabbing him to help him right himself. "Sorry." A voice says, but it didn't belong to the man who came out of the room; there was another ma-.. man? Looks.. the voice is masculine, so he supposes they're a guy?  
Well, this guy (?) had been the one to speak, standing beside the taller one- what the hell. How is someone THAT tall?! Huuuhh?? Definitely over six feet, and he felt somewhat intimidated. The man is taller than Koujaku, he knew, which only served to also partially annoy him, too.   
...Oh yeah, they're waiting on an answer. "Ah, sorry, and no, no it's fine, really!" He smiled, brows furrowed as he briefly looked to the taller man, noticing similarities of the smaller and the taller stranger.. brothers, perhaps? Maybe they are.   
The shorter stranger offered a soft smile, then spoke up, "I'm glad." Though, the two left before he could say anything else, in shock briefly from how random this was. However, he heard a sudden cough from within the room, so he looked over and just about yelped; the redhead was awake. Hurriedly, he entered the room to stand by his friend, the bag with Ren in it being set onto a nearby chair. "Mizuki!" He was surprised, looking the tired and weak looking man up and down with a look of confusion coming to his face soon enough.  
"Hey, Aoba." A greeting was given, the voice of the man being underused, but better than what one day of being awake would do, so when did he awake? "Mizuki.. when did you.."   
"A couple of days ago. I think.. I only woke up because this really pretty person had been in my head and was talking to me." Smiling almost dazedly, he turned his gaze to the ceiling. "Wanted me to keep going and was.. really cool. I was surprised to know he existed in real life, too.. was right by my bedside."   
Hearing this, he remembered the two strangers as he frowned. "Did he have black eyes and pale skin?" He randomly asks, getting a tired nod in reply.   
"So he's not a hallucination?" The tattooed man asks after a moment, getting a soft sigh from Aoba. "Unless we're somehow having the same hallucinations, then no, he does exist." Shaking his head, he sits down on the bed with the other as he smiled more sincerely. "I'm glad you're fine though.. you had me worried for a while." He was glad to hear a chuckle, but grew worried at the coughing fit that erupts after that. Leaning over and patting the red haired man's back, he silently watched until he was done. He let his hand be waved away, but he still felt a hint of worry. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm sure, Aoba, I'm just weak and need to get more used to everything again." Well, at least this calmed the lighter haired man as he huffed and picked up Ren from his bag. "Fine, fine, but don't hesitate to be selfish! You just woke up, after all, and we don't need you forcing yourself back into a coma!" At least it was already becoming more comfortable.. but.. something still felt off about today.  
Someone is still watching him.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Alright, I'll be off now! Make sure you don't stress too much!" Aoba grinned to Mizuki, who simply smiled and waved as the blue haired man left the room. It was time for visitors to leave, so he had to go back home. "Ren, quickest route to go home." Getting an, "On it," in reply, he waited until told where to go. With that, he hurried home with no difficulties, but that sensation of being watched still bothered him. Where even IS he being watched? He hasn't seen anyone, so he shouldn't be feeling so uneasy. Ah, oh well, he's home now and safe.. so he'll be fine.  
..He was fine until he wasn't.   
He was fine until Ren was taken from his bag and thrown at a wall and he was being strangled.   
Being face to face with "himself," he felt terrified and was trying his best to struggle.   
It hurt- it hurt so damn much and he couldn't even do anything- the grip was too strong.   
Soon enough, all he saw was black.. until he didn't.   
He had come to some time after this, but he felt dazed and uncertain of what exactly is happening, though he felt.. warm.  
Cuddling into the warmth, he felt his head being on something soft. It felt.. nice, and he didn't want to open his eyes. Although, a familiar voice rang through the air and it caused him to snap somewhat out of the daze.   
When he sat up suddenly, realizing he's on his bed with that black-eyed stranger, he tensed and wasn't sure why this guy was on his bed with him. Seemed him sitting up startled him as well, so now they're staring at one another.  
"What the fu-"  
"Sei, I dealt with-"  
.. Everyone was silent as Aoba looked to one stranger to the next, then a scream erupted when he saw what appeared to be the seemingly dead body of his "other self" in the taller stranger's arms.  
Well.. now things have gotten complicated too soon, and what can they even do to improve this situation?  



End file.
